Warped Through Time
by Ashira91
Summary: Due to an unfortunate time turner incident, Harry and Hermione are transferred back in time....Way back in time.
1. Where are we?

Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
the dust has only  
just began to form  
Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking feeling

**Imogen Heap...****Hide and Seek**

"Hey Hermione, let's go!" Harry Potter said, calling up to one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Harry Potter was actually excited for a class. It was 7th year and both Harry and Hermione were taking prep classes. They were both planning on becoming Aurors after graduating from Hogwarts.

"It's not like it matters," Hermione yelled back down. "Were using a time turner for goodness sakes'!"

They were taking many classes that year and needed to keep a time turner. Since they had the same schedule Professor McGonagall told them they could just share one.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted. Harry heard some scuttling upstairs then Hermione's footsteps as she hurried down the stairs. "It's funny," she said. "that you're the one telling me to hurry up. Usually were in opposite places."

"Har, har," Harry replied, though he was smiling.

"We should probably do it in a broom closet." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Umm… use the time turner?" Hermione replied quizzically. "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh nothing," Harry laughed fakley. "Let's go."

Harry stepped out of the Gryffindor common room and proceeded to walk down a hallway. Harry followed pursuit. She continued walking before abruptly stopping in front of a door. She looked behind and in front of her. Roughly grabbing Harry by the collar, she pulled him into the closet. It was dark, small and rather hot. Or maybe it was the fact that Harry was so close to Hermione he could feel her breath.

"Ready?" Hermione questioned as she put the time turner over both of their heads. Harry nodded. Hermione felt around for the time turner and turned it once.

"Were done," Hermione said after awhile. "Just let me take this off of-" Suddenly the door was yanked open by a couple and Hermione and Harry were pushed to the ground. Harry heard a shatter of glass and realized that the time turner had broken. Hermione groaned next to him. He looked up at the people who had started this. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Ron and Luna? What are you doing in here?" he asked. Ron and Luna didn't know what to say to that. But they were lucky because they didn't have to. Harry and Hermione suddenly popped out of view.

Harry and Hermione slammed into the ground and Harry felt the wind knocked out of him. He rolled over on his side and sputtered." "Remind me to kill them when we get back." Hermione growled.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Harry looked around. Sun glazing, he saw a variety of wildlife. The colors surrounded him like a rainbow and he breathed in the fresh air.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Why would I know?" Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Harry shook his head and dusted off some brush. "I don't know! You're smart! You _know_ stuff."

"Smart people don't always know everything."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Fighting isn't going to help."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she said. "What I do know though is that the time turner broke. And that is not a good thing." Hermione kicked some leaves and went to sit on a nearby rock. She leaned on a tree and restarted. "Professor McGonagall told me what could happen if a time turner broke while it was on the person's neck. She said that a person would either be stuck in a kind of parallel universe forever or would be stuck in a certain time period for awhile."

"Good that the whole parallel universe one was ruled out. So how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. Days, months, years, or even forever."

"Forever?" Harry repeated.

"Yep, but hopefully that won't happen to us." Hermione leaned her elbow against her knee and put her hand on her chin. Harry knew she was in deep thought. "Maybe there's some sort of book that would go into further detail." Hermione added.

"So we look for a book and from there we-?" Harry shook his head as if urging Hermione to say more.

"We'll have to see when we get there."

"We don't even know what time period were in!" Harry said

"Were going to have to find out. Maybe were only a few years back. Doubt that though. Or maybe…" Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?" Harry questioned. He saw Hermione's face. "Oh! My parents! Maybe I'll be able to see them and meet them. I shouldn't tell them I there son or else they'll be freaked out. And think that I'm insane."

"Yeah, getting to meet your parents would be nice….. But we still need to find out where we are." Hermione jumped off the rock. "We should find a village or something."

Harry looked at all the trees around him. He thought that they must in some sort of forest. It was really humid outside and Hermione was beginning to fan herself with her hands. "Let's go then. We should start going north." He said.

"Okay, I'll check to see what direction is north," Hermione said." Let me just get my-"Hermione reached into her cloak and let out a frustrated cry. "Shit! My wand, I must have dropped it when we were pushed down. Now I'm totally defenseless."

"Don't worry; I have my wand with me. Or at least I think so." He reached into his pocket. "Yes! I have it," He withdrew his wand from his pocket.

Hermione's face reddened even more than it already was. "And where would the other half be?" she said as sarcastically as she muster.

Harry looked down at his 'wand'. He was only holding onto the last half of it. He closed his eyes tightly, as if thinking this wasn't real would make it not real. Nope it wasn't a dream. Here he and Hermione were, having no idea where they are, defenseless, and Harry just thought of this one, having no idea where they'll sleep tonight or any _other_ night for that matter. "Hermione?" He suddenly whispered. "What are we going to do?"

She hung her head low. "I really don't know." She said it so softly Harry could barely hear her. A few seconds passed then she jerked her head up. "But were going to have to do what we can. Moping won't work in this situation." Her voice bursting with confidence and her eyes were stern.

Harry smiled slightly. 'Hermione is never the one to give up,' he thought. 'I wish I was more like her,' He didn't have anymore time to think ponder his views of Hermione because she had already become drill sergeant ready.

"It's getting dark and we should find a cave to sleep in before heading out and looking for a village tomorrow." She said. "We also should try to find some food to eat before the sun sets because I'm hungry." Harry nodded absentmindedly and trudged forward, unaware of Hermione's endless bickering.

They walked. And walked some more. When Harry finally thought his legs would fall off they found something.

"Look, Harry," Hermione said excitedly, her eyes glowing. "I found something!"

Harry peeked and what he saw didn't even look remotely like a cave. Just a small rock with a miniscule hole in it. "That isn't even a cave!" Harry said. "It doesn't even seem like it could be any wider that five feet."

"Well, Harry, It's better than nothing. And it will keep us warm for a little while." She rubbed her shoulders and Harry could see smoke coming from her mouth. She gave him her biggest eyes and stared at him intently. He couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Okay, we can sleep here tonight since it's unlikely we'll find anything better."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said. Harry was surprised by how cold she felt. After they withdrew, Harry could also see how her cheeks were flushed.

"Are you all right?" he sincerely asked.

She smiled. "I'm fine, I really am.Everyone gets cold. Anyway we should get to bed, it's getting late."

Harry looked up into the sky and could see the stars shining intensely and the moon shining for all to see. Hermione climbed into the rock. He looked at the sky for one last time before going in with her.

Hermione was already curled on her side when Harry got in. She smiled. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey Hermione," Harry replied. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," But Harry could clearly tell she was cold.

"Its funny how in the daytime is seemed pretty warm. Maybe in the 50's or so? Now it seems like it dropped thirty degrees. That's how weather fools you. One day your laughing in the warm sun, the next your in your house sipping on hot cocoa. And Britain is always so chilly in the winter."

Harry nodded and lay down next to her. He was pleasantly surprised when Hermione leaned back into him.

"Too answer your question, I am cold. I feel better now though. Because, you know, body heat warms us up."

Harry nodded, grinning. 'Great excuse' he thought. But he didn't mind. It was strange. He didn't mind at all. They didn't say anything after that. No words needed to be said. They knew what was ahead of them but, they didn't want to think about it. Harry was only vaguely aware of draping his arm over Hermione's stomach and holding her close. After all, body heat warms you up.

Harry opened his eyes. 'Where the heck am I?' he thought. Then the previous day came into his mind. 'Hermione,' he suddenly thought. 'Where is she?' he knew that he wouldn't find the answer to that question if he just laid there. Harry stood up and went out of their giant rock. Hermione was a little bit away sitting on a rock and was over a fire.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned over and smiled. "Cooking! I'm starving and I wanted some food." Harry could see some eggs cooking on a thin rock over a small fire. "Where'd you get those eggs?" he asked.

"I…..I found them."

Harry tightly closed his eyes for a second. "Okay, well I'm going to pretend like these are regular eggs that have no chance of having salmonella or anything like that."

"Sorry! I was desperate for some food." Hermione pleaded, eyes widening. "Can you really blame me?"

Harry could not resist her pleads. "Well, these desperate situations and I_ am_ hungry. Let's eat!"

"Yeah!" Hermione scooted on her rock to make room for Harry and gave him some eggs. Harry had to admit, Hermione knew what she was doing.

After they were done eating they began to walk. Harry supposed it was about 7:00 when he got up and now it was about 9:00. They continued walking in their direction of north.

"When are we going to find something?" Hermione finally broke the long silence.

"Soon," Was all Harry could reply with. At the time, he didn't know he was right. But within an hour of saying this, they happened to find a small house on what seemed to be the outskirts of a town.

"Should we go in?" Hermione questioned.

"What else would we do? Sit out here and hope that God decides to send us a message?"

They walked to the house. One could speculate that it was probably the 1700's. The house was made of wood and wasn't exactly the fanciest thing you'd see.

Harry and Hermione trudged forward and stood in front of the door. Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," She put up her hand and knocked.


	2. Run

**And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here**

**Run by Snow Patrol**

Disclamier:Sorry so short! The next chapter will be up soon!

A plump, friendly-looking lady opened the door. "Why, hello!" the women said. "What brings you here?" she then surveyed the two. "And what are you wearing? Oh! You… the girl! What is that? Women aren't supposed to be wearing trousers and that blouse that's too small. You have to look respectable you know."

Hermione just stood there, eyes darkening. "I can wear-"she began to shout but Harry interjected.

"Yeah that's why we came to you actually. Were……uh…..part of the…circus. Yeah, the circus."

They thought for a second. "Well…I don't think I've ever heard of one of those."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "It's kind of a new thing you know."

"That's the reason why were wearing these clothes. We just quit the 'Circus' and we wanted somewhere to stay while we find somewhere new to live." Hermione said.

"Oh!" the women said, "I get it. Well of course you guys can stay here! I'm assuming you guys are together?"

Harry opened up his mouth to talk but Hermione spoke before him. "We're brother and sister. We joined the circus together and do a trapeze duo." That was all he could come up with. And clearly, it sucked. But the lady seemed to believe him, so, it was fine with him.

The lady gave them a warm smile. "Of course you can stay here! I just need to check with my husband, but it will be fine. He's off on some trip and won't be back for awhile anyway."

They said there thanks and headed into the house.

Inside there was a small fireplace at the back of the cabin. The cabin was small and Harry had no idea where the lady would find them a place to sleep.

"Welcome to the humble abode! Your room will be just up that ladder," she said, pointing to the ladder. "Oh dear! I forgot to tell you my name! It's Elizabeth Richmond. And yours?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "We're-"Harry hesitated. He couldn't think of anything.

The lady looked at them questionably.

Luckily Hermione finished for him. "We're Emily and Richard Gage."

Elizabeth acknowledged it. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to General Thomas Gage would you?" she questioned.

"No, must have just been a coincidence," she replied. "By the way, do you know what day it is?"

"It's Tuesday,"

"Tuesday the what?" Hermione asked.

"Tuesday the 17th," They both just stared blankly at her. "Of April of 1775." Elizabeth stared strangely at them. "What happened to you? Do you guys not have calendar in this 'circus'? "

"It's just that in the circus we barely have the time to check the date." Harry supplied the answer.

"Alright…." Elizabeth replied, but her eyes were suspicious. "How about let's get you into some decent clothes alright?"

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Hermione let out a groan. "How many more layers do I need to put on!" she moaned.

"Stop complaining!" Elizabeth said.

"It's just that I'm not use to this kind of stuff in the circus; we wear one layer so we can move freely." She told her. Hermione was perfecting like she was in the "circus". She was starting to believe it herself.

"Well, get used to it! If you want to become a lady, and get married, you will need to dress proper." She lectured.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione accepted a couple more layers.

Harry couldn't really say if he looked good in the trousers Elizabeth gave him. He was glad though, that they weren't too big. It had really annoyed him when he wore Dudley's oversized clothes. But who wouldn't be annoyed to wear XXXL's when you actually wore large?

He climbed down the ladder that led to the kitchen. The house was very small with a bedroom, fireplace, and kitchen all being downstairs and a room with a bed upstairs. He had sat on the bed when he put on his outfit. And it wasn't very comfortable. He imagined he wouldn't be getting too much sleep that night with Hermione either………

He looked over near the bed and had to restrain himself from laughing. There was Hermione, wearing a billowing dress with a bonnet covering her pretty, brown curls.

Her face had a miserable look upon it. She looked over at Harry.

"Ha, ha very funny," she said.

"What's very funny?" Elizabeth said. "This is what women wear. You don't think we're going to go around showing our midriffs do you?"

'That's funny… because that's the only thing some women do wear these days," he thought.

"Oh…..well…..in the circus I'm not used to wearing this kind of stuff and he's surprised that I would…." Hermione said.

Harry straightened up. "Yes, she's right. I'm not used to her wearing stuff like that. And she's probably thinks it's funny for me to be wearing this."

Hermione nodded in aggrement.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "I've seen enough craziness for one day."

Harry and Hermione grinned. "Do you think we could walk around town for a bit?" Harry asked.

"Yes……of course! But do you think you could buy me stuff?" Elizabeth gave them a list of groceries. "Keep the change,"

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled. "It's right down the road to the left. You shouldn't miss it."


	3. Forever Young

_So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
left to come true  
Forever young,I want to be forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever  
forever, forever_

_Alphaville Forever Young & made even more popular by Youth Group :)_

She handed in money as they stood at the door.

Harry put the money in his pocket as they headed down the street.

"Bye, Elizabeth!" they said.

Elizabeth stood at the door and waved, her face spread with a smile.

"Sooo….how do you like it in the 1700's?" Harry asked.

"It's really a great learning experience. Instead of going to a museum or reading out of a textbook, we get to live it! This is great!" Hermione enthusiastically said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Except for the fact that people die young and vaccines aren't made yet. Oh and did you know that we're in a war right now?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Is the Battle of Trafalgar close to happening?"

"No," Harry said, "but you were…somewhat…close."

She thought some more for a moment. "I know, the American Revolution. And that's why she asked if we were related to General Thomas Gage."

"Yeah, and if anyone asks, I'm enlisted and on a 'break'."

They continued to walk down the street for about half a mile until they spotted a log building.

"This must be it," Harry said, looking up at the place. There was a sign above the wooden door that read, "Ed's Foods"

"How original," Hermione muttered.

They trudged into the building. "Wow, a really 18th century store," Hermione whispered. "This is really cool."

To a shopper, it really wasn't that interesting. But to someone who was so used cheetos, ice cream, and other high-fat foods, it was actually quite nice. There were fruits and vegetables, breads, and other various items on wooden tables located around the store. There was even some treats for the kids.

Hermione looked at the list. "Hmm, she wants a half a kilogram of flour." She read to Harry. Harry around the store and located the flour. Hermione read off the list as Harry found the items. It only took them about fifteen minutes since Elizabeth's list wasn't long. Handing what Harry assumed was "Ed" the money, he asked Hermione what she wanted to do next. "I think we should walk around town." She said. "Just not too far." She smiled at Harry.

"I think that's a good plan." Harry grabbed the groceries and walked out the door.

"We should have gotten the groceries last," Hermione stated. "Then we wouldn't have had to lag this stuff around."

"I'll run it back to Elizabeth's house. You wait here." Harry told Hermione. "And promise you won't leave." He commanded. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I'll stay here." Hermione promised.

Harry adjusted the groceries so he could run easily. He started off. "See you soon!" he yelled. Hermione smiled slightly. She watched his form run down the road until she couldn't see him anymore.

She had to admit she didn't really mind being here with Harry. As much as he hated to say it, he liked being away from all the stress of school (she did have NEWTS soon), and friends (what was with Ron anyway? How come he never told them about Luna?) Also, Harry, he seemed to be getting better looking everyday. Hermione loved the way his bright green eyes seemed to highlight in the sun. And, god, did he have some abs.

"Now who is this pretty lady?" Hermione turned around. An obese, scraggly man was looking at her. He had brown hair and dull, grey eyes.

"Uhh...my name's Hermione." Hermione said apprehensively. "Darn," Hermione thought. "I should have used a fake name."

"And what are you doing here?" He asked in a mock-sweet voice. Hermione looked down and saw that the buttons that held his shirt together were bulging. Hermione scrunched her face in disgust.

"Nothing…just waiting for my husband to come out of the store."

"Oh- mind if I wait with you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"NO!" she shouted suddenly. "Uh- what I mean is that I'm fine."

"No, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be left alone." The man snatched her and hugged her close. Hermione turned her head away. His breath was rancid. "Did people even brush their teeth in these days?" Hermione wondered.

The man's grip on her was getting tighter. "Will you please let go?" Hermione gasped. To her surprise, his grip loosened a bit until he was just holding onto her wrist. Hermione took this opportunity to use her other hand and punch him square in the nose. The man let out a rumble from deep within his throat and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her in a empty carriage nearby. She immediately began to pound on the windows, screaming "Help me! Someone help me!" She saw one look of his appalling face before blacking out.


	4. Into Dust

Disclamier: I don't own anything! Not even the plot! I'm responding to a challenge on Here's the link http/talk. this is rather short. But the next part should be up sooner than you think.

**_Still falling  
Breathless and on again  
Inside today  
Inside me today  
_**

**_Mazzy StarInto Dust_**

Harry ran down the road at a brisk pace. He always liked to run. He always felt if he could just run a bit farther he could run away from everything. The horcruxes, the prophecy, Voldemort.

Harry slowed his pace as he saw Elizabeth's house. He pondered whether he should knock or just open the door, leave the food on the table, and just leave. He decided to be the nice boy that he was and knock. Elizabeth's smiling face answered the door.

"Here you go," Harry handed her the packages, his face turning up in a smile.

"Thank you." She said. She grabbed one of Harry's hands. "You don't know how much I appreciated it." Elizabeth was looking intently into his eyes, and Harry knew she was being genuine.

Harry bowed his head. He felt guilty for the poor women. She probably stayed home a lot while her git of a husband traveled on his 'trips'. Harry instantly vowed to his future wife he wouldn't be the same way. 'If I live to have a wife,' added as a bitter afterthought.

"It's nothing-really!" Harry said. "If you need anything, I will be more than happy to oblige."

"Thank you."

"Well," Harry said. "I shouldn't leave Emily waiting."

'You know how she is in new time periods.' He thought, laughing. 'That actually wasn't really funny. It was rather stupid.' His Hermione-conscience told him. 'Oh shut up mind!'

Meanwhile…"Richard? Richard? RICHARD!" Elizabeth nearly shouted. "Are you paying any attention to me?"

"Uh, yeah. Your welcome."

"How does that answer my statement?" she asked. "What I wanted you to know was that I'm going to have dinner around 6 'o clock. So be home around that time. So instead of 'your welcome' you should have said 'thank you for this wonderful meal you will be providing."

"Oh sorry. Thank you. Her- EMILY and I are so thankful for your kind nature."

'Nice save' he thought. "I'm going to go see Emily now."

He bid goodbye to Elizabeth and started down the road. He kicked some rocks as he walked. 'What are me and Hermione going to do?' he thought bitterly. They just couldn't stay there and live the rest of their lives in Elizabeth's house. They would have to find a book store. Harry decided. And read up on time turners, assuming they're around in the 1700's. But Harry knew they probably were. Magic is very old. But, it'd be best to talk to Hermione about this. She always knew what to do. Harry approached the grocers.

'That's strange.' Hermione wasn't standing in the place where Harry had previously left her. And she promised him she wouldn't leave. 'Maybe she's in the store.' Harry said. He searched the whole of the small store and even asked 'Ed' if he'd seen Hermione around. "The girl that was with me when we purchased the groceries. Long curly brown hair and eyes. Very pretty."

Harry was starting to get very worried. He went across the street and approached some pubs and even went back to Elizabeth's, thinking maybe Hermione had decided to walk there. But Harry knew she wouldn't be there. Who was he fooling? Something had clearly happened to her. Harry started running the opposite way down the street. He stopped, panting. His breathing was rapid, and it was just from the vigorous exercise. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" He started shouting. He was running faster now. "HERMIONE!" People stared at him as he ran. He didn't care. He had now officially lost her.


	5. Chasing Cars

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_Snow Patrol...Chasing Cars_

Hermione's eyelids felt were heavy bricks as she opened them. She struggled to get up. 'What the-' The earlier events flashed through her mind. _What's going on_ She looked around and saw her kidnapper nearby and immediately sat down. Her head was throbbing and she wanted ever so much to just give into the blackness that was surrounding her, enveloping her and telling her to just close your eyes for a moment. But she knew if she did she might not wake up. She had to stay awake and make sure her attacker didn't do anything to her.

She watched him and…wait! Was that another man with him? She crannied her neck to get a better look and felt sore. She thought her attacker was gross….but this guy was just downright unhealthy

. Hermione also noted that the teeth that he hadn't already lost were full of cavities. "What would Mom and Dad think about that," and the man's hair was scraggly and his face was smudged with dirt. Hermione could tell that it had been awhile since the man took a shower. At that exact moment her attacker looked over at her. She quickly closed her eyes, hoping he hadn't spotted her. She was holding her breath.

"Hey Antonin, look who's up?" her accomplice said, elbowing Antonin in the gut. Hermione kept silent and stared into his eyes. _Act like I'm unafraid……..act like I'm unafraid. _Her mind repeated.

"You were right about one thing," Tom said. "For a mudblood, she sure is pretty." He said, smiling. But it wasn't one of those smiles that you give to your grandma after she offers you one of her chocolate cookies, it was one of those smiles that you give to your friends after you just did something that would certainly get you in trouble.

On the inside, Hermione was screaming with fear. But on the outside, she showed no signs of emotion. "My husband is going to come looking for me." Hermione said darkly.

"Right. We'll see about that. How do we even know you're married? Where's your ring?"

"I...uh...took it off for a while. It was hurting my finger." Hermione hoped that they would buy it.

The men raised their eyebrows and gave each other a knowing look.

"What do you want with me anyway?" she asked.

"You're a smart, young girl. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out by now."

Hermione sat there for a while. What was he talking about? Then her stomach sickened. It was all unraveling before her eyes. Antonin, the remarks about her being a mudblood and her being smart….. "Are you…..? What…?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Yes, I'm Dolohov."

Hermione was becoming even more painfully aware of the fact that she didn't have a wand on her, and her stomach hurting to the point that she thought she was going to throw up at any moment.

"Speechless Granger?" he asked. Hermione didn't respond. _Harry's going to come find me _she repeated inwardly to herself. _Harry's going to going to come find me._ But who was she kidding? Hermione had no idea where the hell they were. He could have brought her to another town for Pete sake's! Harry was not going to find them. Hermione would consider herself extremely lucky if she ended up living through this. She would consider herself even luckier if she located Harry and they found a way back to there own time period. Yes, if she ended up being able to go back to Hogwarts, she was definitely going to make Ron and Luna wish they hadn't found a way back.


	6. Thunder

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I got this idea of a message board on Go here to read all the details http://talk. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Another note: Sorry it's so short!

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried..._

_I gotta find a way out  
Maybe _there's_ a way out_

_Thunder by Boys Like Girls_

Hermione was clinging to the tiniest string of hope while standing in front of Dolohov. He was the one who had caused her much pain by hitting with a curse in the Department of Mysteries. Anger was being drawn from the pit of her stomach as she tried to subside it. Hermione ignored the anger and decided if perhaps she could just stall him for a bit and try to escape… But it was a one in a million chance that she would actually get out of there. He had his wand. She didn't. I.E. - she was defenseless. Hermione decided to stall.

"So Dolohov, how'd you get here?" she asked absently.

"It's funny you should ask that Granger. I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age? What do they teach at Hogwarts these days? Nothing you need to know to survive in the real world. Getting to your question, we ended up tracing your time turner. We were in Hogwarts that night. We planned on attacking. But then we saw you and Potter together and thought 'hey! We should capture them! This is going to be much easier than we thought!' But right when we were about to disarm you, you were gone. At least you ended up disarming yourselves. We then decided to trace your time turner and follow you back here. If we kill you and Potter now, you won't even have been born. It's so much more convenient."

"I'm not telling you where Harry is." Hermione blurted out.

"You won't have to." He held up a vial.

"Veritaserum." She whispered. Stall Stall Stall. "And what do you plan on doing with that?"

"What do you think?!" he angrily stated. "You're going to tell me where Potter is. Whether you want to or not. So hold her down so we can make this as painless as possible. For now." He had now turned his head to Tom. "WELL DO IT!" he bellowed.

Hermione wasn't going to let this man get to her. Or should she even call him a man? More like a monster. She took one step backwards as he took one closer. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." Hermione started to run. As fast as her legs, and lungs, would take. She was aware of the fact that Dolohov had a wand. If she could just avoid the attacks, she might be able to escape. She knew that he wouldn't dare kill her. Without her, there was no lead to where Harry might be.

Hermione could see the light from the spells fly by her. One went by her head but she ducked in time. The woods were large and helped in the aspect that the spells were easier to avoid, but they also didn't help because Hermione found that she could easily trip and fall or run into things. She looked behind her. Dolohov and Tom were advancing toward her. She turned her head back and let the adrenaline run its course. At the same time though, her panting was slowly starting to creep up on her. Her lungs hurt and she could feel nausea coming on. _But I have to keep going._ Her mind urged her.

Spells were being continually thrown at her. She couldn't go on with this cat and mouse game any longer. She needed to devise a plan, a plan that would get her out of this and locate Harry. She quickly ducked near a tree. Light whizzed past her as she struggled to catch her breath. Then suddenly, it stopped. Hermione was fearful to look behind her. Breathing ragged, Hermione slowly tried sliding toward another tree. Bad idea! Dolohov narrowly hit the side of her back. Hermione suddenly gasped with the new renowned pain. She was bleeding from the side. She staggered for a few seconds, shocked.

Dolohov was fast approaching. Hermione could hear him yell out incoherent words. She tried sprinting away but the pain was making it ever more unbearable.

"_Crucio!" _

Hermione instantly dropped. Pain that she had never even dreamed to think about was succumbing her. She started shaking, as if feverish, and heard a scream of agony far off, before realizing it was her own. She tried to act as if it wasn't really bothering her, as if she had some sort of resilience, but it was hard to do so. When it ended, she continued to lie on the ground, face down.

"Are you going to tell me where he is?" Dolohov asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't….care….how…many….of this….I…have…to…do… I'm…never…telling you…where…he is." He said in between gasps.

Dolohov raised his wand. "Unfortunately you're going to have to endure these until we find him. I don't care how long it takes."

Hermione braced herself for another go. But it never came.


	7. Linger

**A/N:** Okay so at the moment I've really started getting back into this story that I only update, like every six months. I was REALLY excitted to get it out so that's the reason there's not much here. I hope you guys haven't totally forgotten about me! But if you have, I could understand. I HATE it when I'm sitting there forever waiting for an author to update. Jeez, I'm such a hypocrite. Well, either way, ENJOY:)

**But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?  
_The Cranberries- Linger_**

Hermione watched in amazement as what was unfolded before her. Dolohov was sent flying backwards by an unseen force. On his face was surprise mixed with anger.

"How did you do...?" He stopped short. There was Harry, looking smug. But at the same time slightly anxious and concerned.

"_Hermione!_ Are you alright?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm fine." She announced, ignoring her protesting mind. "Concentrate on Dolohov!"

Harry suddenly looked furious. The ground shook as Dolohov was knocked to the ground. Harry took this moment to run over to Hermione. She saw him eyeing her over.

"You're…bleeding." He said slightly. Hermione pushed thoughts of pain out of her mind.

"I'm fine…really." Harry still looked suspicious.

"When we get out of this- you're going to get that checked out." Hermione shook her head. Harry gave her a stern look.

"Okay, okay." Dolohov began to advance on them as Harry suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and began dragging her along.

"Uggh," Hermione groaned in pain.

"You told me you were fine." Harry said darkly.

Hermione sighed. "You got me." In fact he REALLY got her. Her whole body burned with the pain that consumed her. Engrossing her and holding her captive. Those Crucios had really gotten to her…

Harry, noticing her pain asked her, "Do you want me to carry you? I could put you on my back."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't hold me while running from him." She spat out.

"I'll do what ever it takes."

"Please stop with the melodrama"

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm being reasonable!" He stated, matter-of-factly. "In fact, Dolohov seems to be getting closer by the second. Pretty soon he'll have caught up to us." He looked over to Hermione, who was huffing consciously. Her hair was a mess, she was bleeding from the side, and to top it all off, she was limping. He didn't think twice about it, he scooped her up and began running at a hellish speed.

"_Harry!_" Hermione protested. But it was no use. He wasn't going to put her down. So it was then that Hermione decided to take the time to admire those nice biceps. Had he been working out lately? And oh my god did he smell GOOD!

"Hermione?"

"Err-_Hermione_?" Harry called out a second time. Hermione immediately snapped out of her daze.

"Oh….. Yes, Harry?"

"Uh… do you think you could help me here?" he said, looking down at her. His green eyes looked oh-so-intoxicating.

"Yeah, what would you like me to do?"

"Do you think you could like, steer us? You know, so I don't hit a tree or anything."

"Will do," And so then Hermione began to tell Harry in which direction to go, in the hopes that A, they wouldn't run into a tree, and B, so they could cleverly dart away from Dolohov.

"LEFT, LEFT!" Hermione yelled out to Harry.

"I'm right here Hermione, you don't have to scream at me,"

"Well sor- OH OH! GO TO THE RIGHT!!" He narrowly avoided missing a tree, while at the same time Hermione was giving him a look that he recognized to well. But she waited off reprimanding him, for now. She was thinking just exactly what she might make him do…

"Ah, I think we lost him, at least for now."

"Well, I just, um, wanted to say thanks, for getting me out of there, and everything." Hermione said, looking down, which wasn't very far on account of the fact that Harry was still holding her.

"It's fine," He said, shaking his head, like it was a ridiculous thing to think that he would just stand by idly.

They stood there in silence for awhile, before Harry, realizing he still had Hermione, blushed and put her down.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly.

"It's alright." Actually it was more than alright. Hermione could have stayed in his arms forever.

"Hermione, I think we should get your wound looked at." He said, examining her side.

"NO!" Hermione said, a little too fast. "Well, what I mean is, doctors back in these days aren't exactly that…good. First of all, doctors didn't really know what they were doing all that much. If I went, they would probably just put leeches in it and proclaim that they would get rid of all the 'bad blood,'" she stated, making quotations in the air around bad blood. "And secondly, doctors sometimes didn't wash their tools. This means that someone could have a nasty disease that they are sending right over to me! And I could get an infection that rots my skin away, all the while your sitting around helplessly-"

"Okay, Hermione! I get the point!" He put his hands up in surrender. "Will you at least let me take a look at it?" He stared pleadingly at her. Hermione just nodded solemnly. _Damn_ those eyes! He put his hands gently on her bloody shirt. Hermione winced at the pain, while at the same time urging him mentally not to take his hands away. "Sorry."

"Do you mind?" He asked, pointing at her shirt.

"Oh…no, I don't…mind"

He began to lift up her shirt to get a better look at the gash above her hip. He traced the lesionwith his finger, and Hermione shuddered.

"Jeez, Hermione, what happened?"

"I'm…not sure. But I know it was one of Dolohov's spells." Harry began to proceed and took off part of his shirt, and pressed it to the gash. Hermione's mind screamed, _ABS! _

"How did you know to find me?" Hermione asked, trying to divert her mind away from his body.

Harry stiffened. "I…don't really know what happened. I was searching everywhere for you, I asked everyone if they saw you; they all said no. I was starting to lose hope that I'd ever see you again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…Then suddenly, I had an extremely strong urge to walk into these woods. I just decided to act on it because it was becoming my last resort. As, it turns out, you were there. I was so angry when I saw Dolohov tormenting you. I wanted to so bad, and if you weren't in danger, I would have taken him down with my own hands." His hands were balled into fists.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I broke my promise," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave, but I did. Sorry…" She said quietly.

Harry was shocked. "Hermione, it wasn't your fault you were kidnapped. It's not like you asked for this to happen. You don't need to apologize." It was too late. Hermione started shaking uncontrollably. The past few days came out; she started sobbing. Harry immediately laid her on his lap and took her into his arms. Her tears started soaking his shoulder.

"I thought…I…was a…goner." She said in between hiccups. "I…felt…totally helpless. And after all those crucios I just didn't see a point in living anymore."

"Never, NEVER say that!" Harry shouted at her. "If you had just given up…I don't know what I would have done."

"I…well…what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked. "We can't just go back to Elizabeth and explain what happened."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I don't think we should go back to Elizabeth. If we go we'll just put her in danger."

"You're right," Hermione admitted. "But, where _will_ we go?"

"Well, I think we should try to maybe find a wizard of today. There's got to be one! We could tell them our situation, and maybe they could help us!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah…but we have one problem. _How _do we find one? We can't just go up to someone and ask them if they are a witch or wizard!"

"Easy," Harry said, "We will just ask around. People LIKE gossip, they are going to who's stranger than the rest." Hermione's skepticism was obvious. But, it's not like they had too many better choices.

"What have we got left to lose?"


	8. Take ME

A/N: Okay so, I decided that I REALLY need to type up the next chapter of this story since tomorrow I am leaving for a week to go to Kentucky for a family reunion. Then after that, I will be leaving for two more weeks to go to Florida! So, my schedule is pretty busy this month. I also knew if I didn't write it now, I never would. It's short, like most of my chapters, and nothing really happens in this chapter. BUT, there is some nice fluff!! Does that make up for it??

_Can you hear me? Does anyone around me  
Feel the way that I feel now?_

_Take me under your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone_

_Take Me- Hawk Nelson_

Hermione was vaguely aware that when Harry and her walked out of the forest, that they would get noticed. Little did she know that everyone would stop, and stare. She put her head down and stared at the ground. Harry's arm was holding on to her waist as she dumbly limped. Hermione looked over at Harry. He was just looking confidently ahead. The whole town was quiet. She felt like she was in one of those movies where you walk into a room where everyone's mad at you.

"Awkward…" Hermione muttered. She watched as Harry went up to one of the speechless women.

"Excuse me miss," Harry asked. "Do you know if there happens to be any like, unusual people around here?" The lady stood there silently.

A big bosomed lady answered for her. "The only unusual people I see around her are you two."

Hermione hit Harry in the side.

"Do you think you could have been a little more vague?" She muttered to him under her breath.

"Sorry," Harry said. "Maybe I could have been a little lighter." Hermione laughed quietly.

"Perhaps we should ask later?" she said.

"I agree," he said as they walked away.

"I think we should go back to Elizabeth's," Hermione said after awhile of walking.

"Yeah, she needs to see your wounds." Harry replied. Hermione kicked up some dust with her shoe.

"What will happen if we never find a way back? As much as I like to think positive…I just don't know" she said.

"Well, we'd have to find SOME other wizards and witches. Then maybe we could build a house or something." Hermione stopped walking.

"Like, live together?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "We'd probably have to stay 'married' or else people would get angry that two unwed people are living alone together."

Hermione tried to keep from smiling. Harry and her, living together. ALONE! And pretending to be married. Maybe they should comensate it? Hermione suddenly felt bold. She was going to tell Harry how she felt! She took a deep breath and…

"Hermione! We're here!" Harry exclaimed loudly. Hmpf! He totally ruined the moment; if there even was one. At least they might be able to sleep in the same bed tonight. That cheered her up slightly.

When they walked into Elizabeth's house they were immediately met with hysterics. Elizabeth shouted at them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?"

Harry tried explaining. He knew they couldn't give anything away so he told her they got lost in the forest. After many tears on Elizabeth's behalf, she gave them a nice, hot dinner and then tended to Hermione's wounds. After that, she sent them to their room.

"Remember, the walls are paper thin. So I can hear _anything_." Elizabeth grinned and slammed the door.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before awkwardly laughing.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Harry said.

"NO! Um… I mean, let's be mature here." She then looked at the wooden floor. "Plus, that doesn't look too comfortable."

"Ha,ha. But the bed doesn't look any better." He replied, smiling.

"I guess we'll have to sleep on the floor…together."

"Maybe," he replied. Then he grabbed her and layed her on the bed and began tickling her.

"HARRY! Stop…it!" She gasped, in between giggles. "You…know…how…I…don't…like…it!" He immediately stopped. His eyes were staring straight into hers. His face had a strange look on it, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Harry…" she said softly. He smilied before putting a finger to her lips. He leaned closer…

"EMILY!! RICHARD!!" Elizabeth barged into the room. "Sorry, but the beds..." She stopped short. "creak." She finished. She looked at the position Harry and Hermione in. Harry was leaning over Hermione, pining her hands to the bed. They both hastily moved away from each other.

"Um…" they both said.

"Sorry," Elizabeth muttered. "Should've knocked…" She left the room, continuing to talk to herself.

Harry and Hermione both sat in silence for awhile. These akward moments seemed to be happening more common lately. Hermione cursed inwardly. Damn that Elizabeth! She ruined a perfect moment!

Harry spoke first. "I'm tired, so I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Yeah…me too," Hermione said. They both got under the rough covers. Elizabeth was right, the bed was really squeaky. It was also uncomfortable. They both adjusted before deciding to speak.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Hermione replied.

"You need to get some rest. It has been a long day." He rolled over.

"Wait…Harry. What happened earlier?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." he said. Hermione expected him to say more, but that was the last of him she heard that night.


	9. Author's Note!

A/N: Hello everyone

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I am still alive! As you know, this story hasn't been updated in a VERY long time. Actually, until about a week ago, when I got a review, (thanks ellasra!) I had completely forgotten about it. Er- yeah. Because of that review and a few author alerts lately, I have decided to finish it! Yay! For those of you still around, thanks for sticking with me all this time. And for those not still around, I understand. I really didn't want to just leave this story because I HATE it when authors do it to me. I get frustrated that they can't just finish the story. By the way, I kind of think this fic is a piece of crap. Even though it was only a year ago, I could tell I wasn't a very good writer. And I'm still not! But you can only get better right? Thanks again everyone!


	10. Bedshaped

A/N: Err... I'm a bitch?

_ Many's the time I ran with you down  
The rainy roads of our old town  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried altogether  
Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away_

**Bedshaped-Keane**

Harry rolled over uncomfortably. _What the hell…? _Memories of what happened yesterday night flooded back as he looked over to see Hermione sleeping peacefully beside him. He thought about what they would be doing that day. They would inevitably have to find a way out of this century. Living here, would mean living a lie for the rest of their lives. Harry didn't think he'd be able to do it. He swung his legs of the edge off the bed. Ouch. His body felt stiff. Oh well, that should be the least of his worries now. Plus, if he stretched out he would be fine.

Harry proceeded to get up and pulled on his shoes. He slept in his clothes last night, thinking it would somehow make him safer in front of Hermione. He knew it was foolish, but he couldn't will himself to sleep in only his boxers.

He opened the door and walked into the kitchen area. He had absolutely no idea what time it was and he was surprised to see Elizabeth tidying up for breakfast. She turned when she heard him come in and smiled.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Harry replied.

"I have some bread and porridge." Elizabeth said. "You can have as much as you would like." Harry was briefly reminded of Mrs. Weasley. She would always insist he eat much more than he could actually hold.

Harry sat down at the table and began to eat his porridge. It tasted nice and sweet in his mouth. He wanted to savor the simplicity.

"So…where would this husband of yours be again?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation. Elizabeth flinched ever so slightly. If Harry hadn't been looking directly at her he wouldn't have noticed. He instantly regretted asking the question.

"You don't have to answer." Harry said quickly. He was racking through his brain what he had heard about her husband. She had mentioned him briefly. She said he was on a "trip".

"It's not that," she said. "It's just…I haven't spoken about him for awhile. You know how I told you that he went on a trip before?" She smiled slightly while Harry nodded. "It seems so long ago…when, in fact, it was just several days. He is a doctor." She said. "They told us they wouldn't make him fight if he helped them with the war. He tends to the soldiers."

Harry stood there, mouth opened. He instantly regretted all of the mean things he had thought about the man.

"Oh, I am sorry about that." He said.

Elizabeth smiled. "It is quite alright. It is actually better this way. Now I don't have to worry about him."

"Yes," Harry nodded. Just then, Hermione walked in. She went over to the table and sat down.

"Would you like some bread and porridge?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, please." She said politely. Elizabeth poured the steaming porridge into a bowl and put the bread beside it. Hermione let the porridge sit for awhile, as it was quite hot.

"So what will we be doing today?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Elizabeth, who was listening intently.

"I was thinking we could perhaps explore the area." Harry nodded

"We should start as soon as possible." She continued.

"Yes, of course. So we will have all day." Harry replied. Hermione blew on her porridge absentmindedly and smiled. Elizabeth stood up and cleaned the dishes. Harry offered her his help and the two of them scrubbed and dried. When they were done they bid farewell to Elizabeth and left.

"Where are we starting?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I was thinking," Harry said, twiddling with his fingers. "That we could send patronus' around different areas of the town. We would send some sort of message, like 'If you are reading this, please come to some area immediately.' What do you think?" Hermione's eyes brightened.

"That's a great idea! Perhaps we could split up and go to different areas of the town?"

"NO! We are not in no way doing that! You're hurt. I'm not going to lose you again…" Hermione put her hand up.

"Okay, okay. I understand. It was a stupid idea anyway,"

"Not stupid…Just unnecessary." Harry smiled. "I don't want to let you out of my sight," His eyes lit up right then, green alumminating Hermione's heart. She stepped back, pulse vibrating through her veins.

"Ehh, yeah." She looked down.

"Might as well get started" Harry said. They made plans to circle around the town, sending the patronus' through every area of the town. They would put in the patronus the message of, "If you are reading this, and know anything about time traveling, please show up at Ed's Foods tomorrow the 16th at sunset." The message was straight and to the point, just the way they wanted. They were standing the road by Elizabeth's house leading to the town. "Let's start here." Harry reached into this pocket. "Oh, shit. I forgot, my wand is broken. I could try to use it, but it would be very risky." Harry kicked a nearby rock and sent it soaring. "Jesus, we should have thought of this before. Now what are we going to do." Harry clearly irritated, sat cross-legged on the road and put his head in his hands. Hermione put her hand on his back.

"I don't know, but we can figure something out."

Harry looked up. "I could just try to use it. It's dangerous but there really is no other alternative…"

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "I- no. Your not. Absolutely not." She shook her head.

"Then what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

Hermione wrinkled her face up in thought. Then, a few minutes later, sighed. "OK. I guess it must be done."

Harry took out his wand. "Stand back," He warned Hermione. He pointed the good part of his wand toward town. Face set. He started, ""Expecto Patronum!" Out of the wand came a silvery stag, which darted off toward town. They stood there silently for a second, then… "YES!! It worked!!" Harry cried out. He jumped up and down with Hermione and they were suddenly caught up in a 'Celebratory Embrace'. Hermione never wanted to let go but her face was against his chest and she was running out of air so, she kind of had to. They parted and Harry began to walk down the road. Hermione could see his face was red and she smiled. She ran up to him.

"What area are we going to now?" she asked.

"About a mile up the road then we are going to turn left off of the road into the forest area. Perhaps we could both face the city and then turn around and send a patronus the other way? That would allow more people to possibly find the patronus… Yeah, we'll do that." Hermione nodded her head.

"Good idea," The walked down the road in silence, each of them in their thoughts. Harry stopped at various places, sending off a patronus. Hermione followed along behind. When they were done they ended up where they started.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Hermione asked. She broke off a twig from a nearby tree and started drawing pictures in the road.

"Well, its only been about an hour so we could always explore the area. I wouldn't suggest going around looking for Dolohov… Unfortunately he will probably find us." Harry looked at Hermione, waiting for a reaction. She didn't blink.

"Then we will explore," She said. Hermione went the opposite way of the road, heading toward the forest. Harry walked beside her, taking glances at her every so often. She noticed, and asked him about it.

"I just don't want you to get to far from me," Hermione looked away, blushing profusely.

They continued going for awhile until they reached an area that seemed a little bit…familiar?

"Does this seem..?" Hermione asked.

"Familiar?" Harry finished.

"Yeah.I feel like I know this area or something." Hermione said, surveying the place. She looked up above the trees and spotted the sunset. "We must have been traveling for a bit." She murmmered.

"Almost twilight" Harry took a deep breath. "I think I know where we are."


End file.
